Look at What a Mess We've Made
by nessismore
Summary: A collection of ficlets revolving around Lily Luna and Scorpius.
1. Walking

**Lily Luna/Scorpius is one of my favorite pairings, and I've wanted to try my hand at writing them for a while but I wasn't sure where to start. So using the beta theme table from the 1sentence community at livejournal, I decided to write a series of ficlets. Some of them are related, some of them aren't, but I hope they're all at least somewhat enjoyable!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

When Lily hears her name called, she winces and tries to move faster. Perhaps if she walks quickly, he'll think she didn't hear and give up. When he calls to her again, she debates making a break for it, but decides against it. He'll only chase after her, and how would _that_ look to him…and to everybody else?

Instead she slows and waits for him to catch up.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Scorpius asks, slightly breathless.

"Sorry, guess I was lost in thought," she says, avoiding looking at him. She gets the feeling he doesn't believe her, but it's a lie she sticks to. "What do you need?"

"Nothing." He sounds taken aback. "I just haven't seen much of you since the beginning of the year, and I thought it'd be nice to catch up."

Lily finally looks up and tries not to notice how good he looks with that slightly windblown look to his hair. It's been something she's been doing since the summer—trying not to notice the little flutter in her stomach and the tiny hastening of her heartbeat that's been happening every time she sees him. Since they got back to Hogwarts, she's been avoiding him. For the sake of her sanity and their friendship, she's _had_ to avoid him.

"You know how it is." She tries to sound casual, but she can hear the slight break in her voice. "The beginning of the year is always hectic."

"I suppose," he says, but again, he sounds slightly disbelieving. "But we're heading in the same direction now. I figured we could walk together?"

Walking. Yes, she supposes she could handle walking.

He handles most of the conversation, and it's a strange mixture of uneasiness and euphoria that fills her as she walks beside him. She'll get used to this feeling, she tells herself. And then she'll get over it. But she can't do that if she avoids him completely.

As he stops in his classroom and gives her a smile and a wave, and her stomach does a backflip, she smiles and waves back. Her cheeks are red, and her nerves are on edge, but she's survived.

Yes, she could handle walking.


	2. Waltz

"Albus, focus!" Rose urges as Albus steps on Lily's foot yet again. Albus turns to her and scowls.

"I already know how to waltz."

"And how well you do it," Rose says dryly. "You're supposed to help your sister learn." She tries to hold on to her patience, because she knows that there are at least a thousand things that a sixteen year old boy would rather be doing than helping his sister with dance lessons. But it's the fifth time that Lily's winced in the last ten minutes and Rose is growing seriously concerned for the state of her cousin's feet.

Before Al can complain again, Scorpius looks up from where he's playing exploding snap with James. "I'll do it, Rose."

Lily and Albus both let out a sigh of relief. Rose grins. "Alright then, Albus, you're free. Thank you, Scorpius."

She watches Scorpius take Lily in his arms with far more patience than Al ever showed. They move more smoothly, too, as he quietly counts out the time so that Rose doesn't have to. At the end of the day, Lily is still stiff as a board, and still trying to wrest the lead away from her partner, but at least now she's smiling, and her toes are no longer in danger. But the most interesting thing is that Lily is smiling brightly up at Scorpius, and he's blushing down at her.

This, she thinks, will require much further observation.


	3. Worry

**Worry - Harry and Scorpius have a little heart-to-heart. **

"You're looking a bit green around the gils." Harry adjusted his tie as he looked at Scorpius, who was slightly hunched over and looking as if he didn't know whether to run or hurl.

Scorpius shook his head and took a deep breath. "Can't imagine why. It's just a family dinner. With the whole family."

Harry bit back a smile as Scorpius' voice cracked on the tale end of "family." This was to be the first time Scorpius had faced the full force of the Weasley clan since he had begun dating Lily, and clearly he was working himself up into quite a lather.

Harry grimaced sympathetically. It was probably against some fatherly rule to like his daughter's boyfriend, but Harry liked Scorpius, respected him, knew that if his daughter had to date, there were far worse choices than the Malfoy boy. And although he and Draco had settled into a kind of civil association, he wondered again how _he_ could have possibly raised a boy—well, a man now—as thoughtful and respectful as Scorpius. It must, Harry mused, be Astoria's influence. Turning away from his brief reflection, he sat down beside his daughter's boyfriend and tried to ease his mind.

"You've met most of them already," Harry pointed out, trying to be consoling. Having been in this exact position before, he knew it wouldn't work, but there was no harm in attempting it. "So there's no need to worry that they won't like you."

"Her brothers will kill me." The usually level-headed Scorpius sounded panicked. Yeah, Harry remembered that feeling. Granted, it hadn't come until a year or so after the war, when the mourning had subsided and things had settled down and the Weasley brothers began getting antsy about knowing Harry's _intentions_. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, and even Percy had been downright scary. But Harry met them head on and had come out on the other side with the love of his life.

"They're not so bad. And look at it this way—I had five brothers to deal with, you've only got two. Well, three, including Teddy. Still, no need to worry."

"Right. Three brothers, six uncles, a grandmother who killed Bellatrix Lestrange, a mother who's curse is legendary, a father who's the savior of the bloody Wizarding World, and a swarm of cousins who'd geld me if I so much as look at her wrong. Who's worried?" Scorpius let out a laugh that was just this side of hysterical.

Harry winced. "Well when you put it that way…but look at it this way. You've already got the dad and the mum on your side. And the boys'll give you a bit of a rough time, but they're only joking. Mostly."

Scorpius took a deep breath and nodded. He didn't look any less worried when he said, "Right. Mostly."

"And you've got Lily."

And just like that, Scorpius worries—well, they didn't evaporate. He still looked anxious. But he'd relaxed considerably. A slow smile crossed his face as he sat up straighter, more confident. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

And just like that, Harry's worries evaporated. It was clear that Scorpius cared for Lily. A lot, judging by the dopey smile that was now stretched across his face. He recognized that smile, saw it on the faces of all the Weasley men when it came to their wives. He was sure it was on his face whenever he looked at Ginny. Yes, this boy would take care of his little girl. His daughter had chosen well.

Harry clapped Scorpius on the shoulder. "There you are. Now, I'm going to go hurry our ladies along." But because he couldn't let the boy relax _too _ much, he called out, "Still, I'd watch out for her Uncle George, if I were you."

He chuckled as Scorpius' worried groan followed him out of the room.


End file.
